


Feisty

by flickawhip



Series: Billie Kay Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and Billie argue...





	Feisty

\- “Babe?”  
\- “Oh... You know what Billie? Bite me...”  
\- You know you shouldn’t be this angry  
\- Still she doesn’t seem to understand that you need space  
\- “Babe...”  
\- You slam the door to your shared room behind you  
\- Sink down into the corner  
\- Let your chin rest on your knees  
\- Eyes sliding closed  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- She’s knelt in front of you  
\- The single word letting her know precisely how you feel  
\- “Babe... I’m sorry...”  
\- “I don’t care that you and Peyton had to win... I don’t... I just... why did you have to hit her that hard Billie? She was already down...”  
\- “You really care don’t you?”  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- The word is sighed  
\- “Yeah, I do.”  
\- “Listen.... she’s going to be okay... worst I did...”  
\- “Worst you did was almost snap her damn arm Billie...”  
\- “I let go... and I didn’t... that slap was harder than I meant it to be...”  
\- You sigh  
\- “Billie?”  
\- “Babe?”  
\- “Shut up and kiss me...”  
\- She almost smiles  
\- Leans to kiss you softly  
\- Her voice soft when she pulls back  
\- “Forgive me?”  
\- You can’t help laughing softly  
\- “When don’t I forgive you Babe?”


End file.
